stick10fandomcom-20200214-history
Something White Castle This Way Comes
Something White Castle This Way Comes was a planned Stick 10: Even More Swag animated special. Plot Pan-Pizza goes to Donkey Con for the weekend, but unbeknownst to him, Stoon and Hipple have infected him with the dreaded White Castle disease. Pan spreads the disease through the convention, which eventually spawns a worldwide outbreak. I forget what else happened. But like there was Faerkod, who is Farquaad's son, and he's like Matt Ninesister's boss or something, I dunno. But in the end, Ben is a dumbass and lets like 1/5 of the population of Earth die. Hardcore. So like the team splits up and Ben is alone :( and then the government takes his Omnitrix and bans aliens here's notes BEN is struggling to help while avoiding the disease himself JIMMY JONES is trying to develop a theory like Jude Law in Contagion but dies STOON AND HIPPLE are scamming people with a supposed cure that actually skips to Fase 3 immediately MAX is being hauled all over the planet by world leaders and scientists and is basically Laurence Fishburne from Cantagion LOOMA gets the disease and ends up in Fase 2 when they find the cure HOBBLE is immune to everything so he's being studied until CHARMCASTER (who's in stage 2) kidnaps him and MOLLY GUNTHER has to go rescue him ROOK is trying to get home to Rayona on Rookplanet but struggles to get a ship BAUMANN is being a good parent to Baumann Jr. by trapping the both of them in his doomsday bunker FERRICK's unintentional character development begins with him getting ticked off at all the character development going on JIM, MEOW, BLUKIC AND DRIBA are trying to figure out a cure VILGAX AND PSYPHON are looting in the middle of the panic before they go home to Vilgaxland Three stages of the White Castle diseases: Stage 1, the fever: Simple coughing and feeling woozy, the disease is working on bringing down the subject's immune system Stage 2, the disease: Motorary functions get gradually weaker, ranging from being incredibly weak to being unable walk, the subject starts to appear weak and eats less, the disease has broken through the immune system Stage 3, the mutation: The White Castle disease fully takes over the subject's body and turns him/her into a horrible zombie-like creature The disease develops in a week, stage 1 lasting 2 days, stage 2 lasting 4 days, stage 3 happening on the last day Kal Penn is an alien prince from the planet where the disease comes from, back on his planet the disease is like air to them The cure to the White Castle disease is Hobble blood, because Hobble people have the greatest immune system in all of the multiverse Faerkod strikes first at Time Square, where Pan-Pizza is reporting on the New York Donkey-Con, when he is the first one infected by the disease by breathing in the toxic air Pan-Pizza's stage 3 happens in public at Donkey-Con, causing widespread fear as the disease starts to spread In the end, they end up curing what's left of the population with Gaben turning Hobble's blood into powder and spreading it everywhere In the end, the Earth population gets cut down to 2 billion and the Plumbers stop funding their Earth branch because they let 4 billion people die and they suck at their jobs Aliens are made illegal so that the police wont have to deal with both human and alien crime Looma breaks up with Ben because he wasn more concerned for himself than his girlfriend, Max is bitter with Ben for the same reason, Ben's parents are upset because Ken died and Ben didn't do anything so they kick him out of the house, the government takes the Pikltrix away because aliens are illegal now, pretty much all his other friends like Rook and Kevin think he's a selfish cunt, Baumann still acts like he usually does but the Ben-lover inside him is dissappointed, Gaben is the only one who's nice to him after all that shit happens because Gaben knows what happens ;) Vilgax: "I trust Ben, he'll be able to save everyone! I just know it!" foreshadowing ---- Scrapped The special was planned as a sequel to The United League of Stereotypes, continuing the Electricians story arc. The ending would have led into the planned seasons 8 and 9 of the comics, where each comic would have revolved around how a character or group of characters is doing after the events. here's some notes!! ---- post-White Castle Vilgax and Psyphon are homeless, Vilgax inside is broken but still tries to be happy-go-lucky for others Baumann is very lonely and retired and tries to support his family with oddjobs Kevin and Gwen are half-aliens and are on the run from the police (like Frogs of War with Argit and Blukic & Driba but not underwritten) Rook is still struggling to support his family but still has a need to help people Pan-Pizza's rebel taxi has been taken away so he's back to working at a pizza place Max is in a retirement home wishing his grandson would come back Gaben is having crazy garfield parties in Valvehalla chromastoneman plugs the swaggicon crystal into himself John Kerry is C-villain kinda like Cillian Murphy in the Dark Knight trilogy 2:53:19 PM Ancy: Anti-Gabenist terrorist group called Black Mesa is B-villain 2:53:32 PM Ancy: Chromastoneman is A-villain 2:54:48 PM Ancy: Thaeddius Faerkod who at first is a villain then wusses out Was eventually scrapped because had other ideas! Trivia *Part of the script was written. You can find it here. *The premise for the special was inspired by goofy ass image edits Ancy used to make back in the day. Category:Scrapped Specials